thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jan15Updates
January 31st, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Best Hits of 2014 Part 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bizarro Old Yeller *Renegade Cut: ParaNorman *Hagan Reviews: Re-Animator *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with On Being Human *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Super Bowl Dream Team *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Loft & Project Almanac January 30th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Full House Goes To Disney World *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: I Drink Your Blood *MikeJ: Responding to YouTube Comments *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with Machinae Supremacy *Googledegook: Ep. #6 - I'M GOING TO GIVE BIRTH *Count Jackula: Vlog - The Den *Ask Lovecraft: Rumbullion *Vangelus Reviews: Mecha Zone Mechanaut V2 Soldier *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #15 - Joel Ortiz's House Slippers January 29th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: H1Z1 - A Study in Trust *Battle Geek Plus (show): Waxing Pixels - Tecmo Super Bowl 2015: Patriots vs. Seahawks *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who 1989-2005 (Non Television) *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The FF Teaser *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2014 (Brad and Jake Edition) *Screen Crashers: Magical Mentor *Sursum Ursa: I Hate Toxins - A Science-ish Vlog *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 4 *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 1: The Students Are Statues *Weekly Manga Recap: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun January 28th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Hyper Speed Grandoll *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2014 *Needs More Gay: Black Swan *Shark Jumping: Pawn Stars *Shark Movies: Jawlien *Comic Book Issues: Flashback - Great Lakes Avengers *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Starsky & Hutch *Ask Lovecraft: Time Travel *Vangelus: V-Build - Bandai SpruKits Halo Master Chief (Level 2) January 27th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Cats & Dogs 2 *The Nostalgia Critic: Matrix Reloaded *Toons These Days: Almost Naked Animals (Doggy) *Third Party Controller: Mighty Morphin' Daft Punk *Guru Larry: New Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Edition Unboxing *Weird Video Games: Thunder and Lightning (Arcade) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-Op - Golden Axe II (Complete) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Kim Kardashian's Hollywood *Word Funk: Top-Shelf Hentai January 26th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #4 *Comedism: Tropic Thunder *Cover By Cover: Revolutionary Girl Utena *Rocked Reviews (show): Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. *Gaming Wildlife (show): How to Bullsh*t a Youtube Video *Googledegook: Ep. #5 - THEN HE GAVE ME A TICKET FOR ME TO KISS *Ask Lovecraft: Thor *Battle Geek Plus (show): The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjas Hate Guns *Vangelus Reviews: Brainstorm (Transformers Generations) January 25th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Guardians of the Galaxy *Infomercialism: Banana Slicer *What Went Right?: Farewell, Mr. Hopper January 24th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Doogie Howser, L.A.R.P. *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 10 Worst Rap Lyrics of 2014 *Rerez: Pokemon & Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on SNES *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Mirror, Mirror *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: War God *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Friendship is Magic *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Wizard of Oz *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 82 - At Akumakon with MasakoX January 23rd, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): ABC Goes to Disney World *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star vs The Revenge of the Rouges *MMO Grinder: Trove *Googledegook: Ep. #4 - I SIT IN A BOX *Ask Lovecraft: Dogs vs Children *Vangelus Reviews: Tobot Adventure Z *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Hell's Demons January 22nd, 2015 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 67 *Stuff You Like: Zombies, Run! (Part 2) *Screen Shots: The Mummy *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Meet the Asgard *What We Had to Watch: Snakes on a Plane (Film Brain Parody) *Leftover Culture: Panzer Dragoon Saga Demo (Sega Saturn) *Weekly Manga Recap: Who Cares About Doranbolt? *Snobcast: Jake's Hate Mail *Renegade Cut: Renegade Cut Patreon January 21st, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Hell of the Living Dead *The Nostalgia Chick: Loose Canon - Hades, Lord of the Underworld *Shameful Sequels: The Little Panda Fighter *Anime Abandon: Spriggan *Blood Splattered Cinema: Grizzly *Googledegook: Ep. #3 - Take Me With Tongue *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Yoga Flame *Ask Lovecraft: Focus *Vangelus: V-Build - Construct-bots Dinobot Warriors January 20th, 2015 *The Yomarz Show: The Burger King Trilogy *The Nostalgia Critic: The Animatrix *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2014 *Renegade Cut: Starship Troopers *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning *Toons These Days: Team Teen - A Fanart Project *Battle Geek Plus (show): Assassin's Creed Unity Vision January 19th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Trouble #1 *Specials: Making of NC - The Matrix *Cover By Cover: Ef, A Tale of Memories *The Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, Arrival *Rocked Reviews (show): Periphery - Juggernaut Alpha & Omega *Best for a Buck: You Have To Win The Game *Gaming Wildlife (show): Taking Sides *Lucky Six Short Films: The Other Side *Vangelus Reviews: Greg Capullo Batman (DC Designer Series) *Ask Lovecraft: My Little Pony *Battle Geek Plus (show): The AWESOME Ninja - Ninja Weapon Demonstration January 18th, 2015 *Comedism: Let's Be Cops *Infomercialism: Stufz *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - X-Men Days of Future Past *Rerez: Retro Duo & RetroGEN Review *Stuff You Like: How Much Money I Make in Online Video *Word Funk: Big, Black and Wet January 17th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - My iPhone Smells Like Balls *Hagan Reviews: Megiddo (The Omega Code 2) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - When the Bough Breaks *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Blackhat, The Wedding Ringer & Paddington January 16th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Kung Fu Rabbit *The Good Hook: Just in Time for Christmas *Rap Critic: Top 9 Best Rap Songs of 2014 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Challenge of the Tiger *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT - The 1990s and 2000s *Rerez: Huge Storage Room Game Hunting *Rocked Reviews (show): The Decemberists - What A Terrible World, What A Beautiful World *Googledegook: Ep. #2 - More and more tourists never go back *Vangelus Reviews: Riobot Blodia Riot *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten - Akuma and Gouki *Ask Lovecraft: Cosmic Horror Revisited January 15th, 2015 *Specials: Disneycember - The Wind Rises *Screen Shots: Murdered: Soul Suspect *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Full Moon o Sagashite *Mud2MMO: Nostalgia *Screen Crashers: Lightning Bug *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi Pink *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Most Anticipated Movies of 2015 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 66 *Smarty: A Bold Lord (Game of Thrones - Finale) *Weekly Manga Recap: REAL January 14th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Cruisin' 57 *Anime Abandon: Galaxy Express 999 *Frothy Pint of Metal: Khonsu/Skyharbor *ChaosD1: Sidebar - The Demise of Transformers Universe *Anifile: BFT - Legolas by Laura *Vangelus: V-Build - OYO Sports NHL Hockey *Smarty: Choosing the Sentinel (Game of Thrones - Episode 4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-Op - Golden Axe (Complete) *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Konami Shuffle: Contra NES Parody *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Thrilling Conclusion January 13th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Matrix *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Taken 3 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 65 *Toons These Days (show): SheZow (Conroy) *Cover By Cover: Last Exile *Leftover Culture: Alien Resurrection (PS1) *You Know Who: Last Christmas *Third Party Controller: Metal Gear Solid *Googledegook: Ep. #1 - Oh, my ass, my god saw! *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Saving Gotham? *Smarty: Anyone But Cersei! (Game of Thrones - Episode 3) January 12th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla - Kingdom of Monsters #2 *RudtheSpud: French Revolution in 9 Minutes *Shark Jumping: Can Reality TV Jump the Shark? *Freeman's Mind: Episode 64 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Polaris Snocross *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gamespot Were 100% Honest with Us *MikeJ: Boy vs Girl - Baby Food Face Off *Rocked Reviews (show): Apex Predator (Easy Meat) *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Invaders *Smarty: TO THE WALL! (Game of Thrones - Episode 2) *Lucky Six Short Films: Who is Amanda Touch? *Battle Geek Plus (show): The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjutsu vs Ballet January 11th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2014 *Infomercialism: Veggetti *Comedism: The Simpsons Movie *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Top 10 Mortifying Marvel Movies *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Slaver Weapon *Smarty: Welcome to House Forrester! (Game of Thrones - Episode 1) *Rerez: Top 5 NES Games *Vangelus Reviews: Megatron (Transformers Generations) *Word Funk: What is Annie May? January 10th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The R. Kelly Conundrum *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2014 *Renegade Cut: Drive *Rerez: Power Stone Collection (PSP) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Taken 3, Woman in Black 2, and The Imitation Game *Smarty: Smarty's Update Vlog - CA: It's Been A While *Dena: An Important Message from Dena Part 2 January 9th, 2015 *The Good Hook: Boys of Valor 2 (with CriticCore) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT - The 1980s *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas Blend Coffee *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve - Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Skippy Returns! *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 4 - The Master of Kung Kwon Do *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #14 - Prhyme January 8th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Slaughter High *Stuff You Like: Zombies, Run! (Part 1) *What We Had to Watch: Treasure Planet *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Episodes 27 & 28 *Rerez: Cooking 4 Gamers - Joe & Mac & Cheese *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Blindfold Baby Food Challenge *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 3 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 13-14 *Brad Jones: Team Snob is on Patreon! January 7th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Zombie *Shameful Sequels: Winning London *Rerez: Top 5 Games You Missed in 2014 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Black Christmas *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Bionicle - The Video Game *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Mom's New Boyfriend *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwan Todd - The Electricity Technique January 6th, 2015 *Specials: NC - Matrix Announcement *Needs More Gay: Korra *The Yomarz Show: Cabela's Survival - Shadows of Katmai *Toons These Days (show): SheZow (Doggy) *Anifile: BFT - wHATHAVEiDONE *Rerez: Anita Sarkeesian Should Make Mirror's Edge 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 10-12 January 5th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #9 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Best Movies of 2014 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Worst Movies of 2014 *Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - The Neverending Story *Rerez: Merry Gear Solid *Cover By Cover: Now and Then, Here and There *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Reviews: Simus - Vox Vult *Best for a Buck: Super House of Dead Ninjas *Gaming Wildlife (show): Gaming Wildlife in 2015! *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - The Adventures of Skippy *Battle Geek Plus (show): AWESOME Ninja - No Ninjas Here January 4th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Marvel Animated Movies *Shut Up and Talk: Welshy *Last on the Bandwagon: Earthbound January 3rd, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Passion of the Chris Clan *Hagan Reviews: Bitch Slap (100th episode special) *Leftover Culture: Earthworm Jim Menace 2 of the Galaxy (Game Boy Color) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 7-9 January 2nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Toy Story That Time Forgot *Rap Critic Reviews: "Lifestyle" by Rich Gang (Young Thug/Rich Homie Quan/Birdman) *The Good Hook: Noah (2014) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT: Concept and Opening *Count Jackula (show): Targets *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Killer Instinct *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Jewish Sorority *Word Funk: Austin Dies Young January 1st, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: New Year's Eve *Mud2MMO: 2014 - The Year of Rage *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Top 10 Godzilla Films *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Blake's 7 *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 2 *Lucky Six Short Films: The Ungrateful Guest *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Into the Woods & The Gambler *Battle Geek Plus (show): Solstice Opening Theme Dance-Off Category:Updates